


A Welcome Distraction

by witchupbitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Changbin in leather pants, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Porn, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchupbitch/pseuds/witchupbitch
Summary: Chan calls it a momentary lapse in concentration. Definitely not him being distracted while performing on stage; half his mind occupied with making sure that he's putting in a 130% on stage, while the other half of it resolutely tells Chan not to stare at Changbin. Or in this case, ogle at him. At least not so obviously. Because, you know, he's a professional.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Received this prompt from anon via my CuriousCat:
> 
> Binchan prompt: SKZ are performing and Chan can’t help but notice the way Changbin uses his hips!! Chan takes him into a changing room between performances for a quickie because holy crap that was hot and he’s kinda turned on.
> 
> //
> 
> Thanks to anon, this short piece was born!

Chan calls it a momentary lapse in concentration. Definitely _not_ him being distracted while performing on stage; half his mind occupied with making sure that he's putting in a 130% on stage, while the other half of it resolutely tells Chan _not_ to stare at Changbin. Or in this case, ogle at him. At least not so obviously. Because, you know, he's a _professional._

That's the only thing tiding him through this entire performance.

Because he's gonna lurk through social media accounts tomorrow and find 30 second video snippets of him staring longingly at Seo Changbin. Or possibly tweets about how he's eyefucking Changbin's ass. 

But.

Changbin in leather pants, the fabric molded to perfection around his thighs. Muscled thighs. It's bad enough that the other has taken to wearing shorts around the dorm these days, teasing Chan so goddamn much that he's taken to holing himself up in the studio longer than necessary so that he can quell the urge to stick his cock in Changbin's ass. Sure, he's already doing that on the daily (more than once on really great days), but Chan's just been horny out of his mind these days, yeah? Effortlessly enough, as if he isn't internally drooling over Changbin in leather, Chan seamlessly moves into his next position.

_Focus._

But it's Changbin's part now, which means Chan has to pay attention to him; the way in which he's swiveling his hips, making the particular dance move even more sensual than intended. Surely that's _got_ to be on purpose? What was it that Changbin had said during that particular recording? That he was great at using his pelvis? Yeah, Chan's experienced it first hand, considering that they've been fucking for the past four months or so.

It's always the leather that makes Changbin's ass pop out more than usual. The time spent at the gym is showing results as well, so Chan's always distracted these days. Horny. Distracted. Feels like he needs to have his cock in Changbin's ass 24/7.

Changbin fucking knows that.

He's been purposely enticing Chan the entire in the dressing room; making sure to purposely stand in front of the sofa that Chan was perched on, a slight cock to his hips as he banters childishly with Hyunjin about something. Or how Changbin had exaggeratedly stretched his thighs while warning up for the performance, making grunting sounds that sounds similar to the noises that he makes while getting fucked.

Chan has no idea how he gets through the performance without popping the most inconvenient boner of his life. He's riled up, but it's not from the adrenaline of performing. They pile backstage, passing bottles of water around as the team make their way back towards the dressing room. Changbin saunters past him, the black sash of his outfit further accentuating his lean torso. Without really thinking, Chan pulls him by the back of his sash, stopping the other in his tracks. 

''What is it?''

There's no way that Changbin doesn't known what's on Chan's mind. The rest of the team disappear around the corner, leaving just the both of them in the hallway. Not wanting to risk bumping into anyone, Chan heads Changbin into one of the unused dressing rooms, pressing on the lock once the door clicks shut. It's the one that he usually holes himself up in to get work done, so Chan knows firsthand that none of the staff venture into this room.

They rarely indulge in quickies while working, but they've got a couple of other schedules to see through, so Chan thinks he definitely needs to get the edge off for at least a bit.

''C'mere.'' Chan pulls Changbin in by the loop of his pants, groping a handful of the male's ass in his palms once Changbin's flush against him.

''Not bad. You lasted longer than I expected, hyung.''

Smug bastard.

''I knew there was no way you weren't doing it on purpose.'' For being a shameless tease, Chan brings his palm down against the meat of Changbin's ass.

The sound jolts both of them, Changbin's eyelids drooping until it's half-lidded. If Chan wasn't hard before, he's definitely pushing boner territory soon. Especially now that Changbin's grinding their fronts together, leather dragging against denim. The accessories dangling from Chan's belt loops jangle noisily, but he's too far gone (with the blood rushing down to his cock) to even care.

''I don't think that little hip move you did was part of the actual choreo.''

''Does it matter? Caught your attention at least.''

Every male idol out there would probably know that fitting denim jeans and being erect is the worst combo to ever exist in their line of work. Okay, fine, there's _other_ worse things, but you get the idea.

The crotch of Changbin's leather pants make the outline of his cock seem even more lewd, which makes Chan want to tease him until he's squirming and dirtying the leather. But they don't have the luxury of time for that.

''You're going to fuck me, right?'' Changbin asks, tone breathy. ''If you dragged me in here just to cop a feel, I'm gonna-''

''Yeah, don't tell me what to do when you've been teasing me the whole goddamn time.'' The tip of his fingers push against the leather, teasing Changbin's hole through the fabric. With his other hand, Chan rubs at the younger male's cock through the leather, delighting in the hushed whimpers the male's muffling against Chan's shoulder. He smacks at the bulge lightly and Changbin's breath hitches audibly, crumpling the fabric of Chan's shirt between his fingers.

''Hyung, do that again.''

Chan repeats the action once more, with slightly more force this time round. He's rewarded with Changbin practically humping him against the door, uncaring of the fact that it might catch the attention of someone walking past outside. He's torn between wanting to rub his cock against Chan's, or push back against the fingers pushing insistently against the leather fabric.

Chan decides that while he enjoys the sight of Changbin in leather, he's not a fan of it being the only barrier that's stopping him from fucking Changbin. He slips away to where his bag's situated on the table, rummaging in it for the...err, travel packet of lube that they've recently taken to carrying with them. Fine, he knows he said that they don't engage in quickies often while working, but there are exceptions.

Like now, for instance.

Changbin dissolves into hushed laughter when Chan returns with the lube, as if to say, _Seriously? You carry that with you?_ The leather pants are safely discarded a distance away, allowing Chan to drink to his heart's content the very alluring sight of Changbin half naked. While Changbin's wide around the shoulders and chest area, Chan loves how his waist tapers down towards the V of his hips. The bruises on them from a few days back when Chan had fucked Changbin in the studio are still there, sending a smug sense of satisfaction coursing through Chan.

''You gonna just stare, hyung?''

Changbin ends up bent over one of the sofas while Chan works two fingers inside of him, tearing open the second packet of lube with his teeth. Both of them enjoy a sloppy fuck, so Chan's usually generous with the lube since the other likes to be told just how wet his hole is. _Fuck._ Changbin's so hot like this; white shirt rucked up to his chest, naked from the waist down save for his black ankle boots with the silver buckles. He loves reducing the younger male to a whiny impatient mess with his fingers, but they're running on borrowed time here.

''Fuck. Let me ride you, hyung.''

Not even waiting for Chan's answer, Changbin drags him towards the sofa, pushing him down onto it with a cheeky smile that clearly suits him. Chan swallows in anticipation when Changbin climbs on top, planting his boots flat against the sofa before lowering himself down, balancing by placing his hands on Chan's broad shoulders.

''Oh god, yes...'' Inch by inch, more of Chan's cock disappears into Changbin's tight passage, robbing Changbin of any words momentarily. ''This is what I've been wanting the whole time...hyung's cock stretching me out.'' 

Leaning back carefully, Changbin braces his palms against Chan's knees, eagerly bouncing himself up and down on the older male's cock. The position grants Chan the view of seeing his own cock stretch the glistening hole open, Changbin's cock slapping against his navel in time with his movements. He's doing all the work here, gyrating his hips in a manner that has Chan gripping him by the hips, fingers digging into the bruises that's been imprinted beforehand.

It's the thrill of doing this while there are people walking up and down the hallway outside, carrying on with their respective duties as they remain unknowing of the fact that two very well-known idols are fucking inside the dressing room. Changbin involuntarily tightens around Chan when they hear voices right outside the door, the doorknob jiggling noisily a second later.

A drop of precum dribbles from the slit of Changbin's cock.

''-probably just Chan inside.'' Comes the muffled voice from outside.

Changbin drops his hips down excruciatingly slow, fully grinding down until Chan's balls are pressed flush against his ass. The couch creaks, Changbin's abdominal muscles tensing at the sound. His thighs are already trembling from the strain of holding his current position.

''Hyung, fuck me.''

Chan doesn't need to be told twice. With a frim grip that Changbin's going to feel even later on, the older male drives his hips up in a series of short, punishing thrusts. Changbin's biting down on his bottom lip to muffle his cries, his carefully styled bangs flopping messily over his forehead. 

Next to them, Changbin's phone lights up with a call, the device buzzing on top of the sofa. It's Jisung, probably calling to ask where both of them have disappeared to.

''-they're gonna start looking for us soon.'' Changbin pushes himself forward, their chests pressed together with his arms loosely curled around Chan's neck. ''They know to look for you here.''

They have five more minutes at least.

Changbin lifts himself up, cock slipping free with a slick _pop._ He wastes no time getting onto his knees on the sofa, sending a coy look in Chan's directing before sending the male off towards what feels like an out-of-body experience by encompassing Chan's cock in the heat of his mouth. He gets only half in before his gag reflex kicks in, and at the same time, Chan's hips jerks upwards as he comes down Changbin's throat.

''Oh shit, baby, I'm a lil' sensitive-'' Chan shudders, especially with how Changbin's tightly pursing his lips around Chan's still pulsing cock, intent on milking him dry until there's not a single drop left.

Changbin licks the remnants off his lips, shuffling forward onto his knees, half-resting against Chan while he strokes his own cock. Chan catches him by surprise by sliding his fingers back into the male's sticky hole, stroking the insides before crooking his fingers into a come-hither gesture.

'' _Fuck,_ hyung!'' Their teeth clumsily knock when both of them surge in for a kiss, spurts of cum dripping onto Chan's thigh when Changbin reaches his own high.

''Damn.'' The male pants heavily, slumping against Chan. ''I'm going to feel this in my thighs later.''

''I've you a massage later when we're back.''

''Only because you're planning on feeling me up. Don't think I don't know that, hyung.''

Chan raises both his hands in a ''Hey, I'm innocent'' gesture, ''My intentions are purely...pure.'' Nope, definitely not because he loves the feeling of Changbin's taut thighs beneath his fingertips.

Both of them aren't surprised when Jisung calls Chan next. He picks it up, schooling his tone into that of nonchalance.

''Hey, what's up?''

''Not much. Just checking if both of you are done fucking or if we're gonna have to wait. Which...we can't...because the next interview's in fifteen minutes and I can't tell them that two of our members are missing because they're doing butt stuff.''

Damn it.

Chan really shouldn't be surprised that Jisung's the first to figure it out.

''Five minutes.''

''Cool. You owe me, hyung.''

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was somewhat enjoyable, at least :D
> 
> Twitter: hansdrmarts  
> CuriousCat: hansdrmarts (https://curiouscat.qa/hansdrmarts)
> 
> Please feel free to drop me chansung/binchan drabble prompts :3 I'm trying to write more these days and while I probably can't get to them immediately (damn my stupid long work hours), but I'll try to get to it during my free time :>


End file.
